Daymare
by forsaken2003
Summary: A fight between Spike and Xander has Xander worried.


Title: Daymare

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: Spike/Xander

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own none.

Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: A fight between Spike and Xander has Xander worried.

Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5 Post Into The Woods

Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #546 from tamingthemuse - Daymare

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

"We should invite Buffy over," Spike commented when he and Xander were snuggled up together on the couch watching Commando.

Xander sat up and looked at Spike confused. "Why?"

Spike's eyes never left the T.V. "She's been down since Captain America left. I just thought she could use some cheering up."

Pulling away Xander eyed Spike suspiciously. "Since when do you care how Buffy feels? You hate Riley and last time I checked you hated Buffy too. I figured you'd be happy to see how she was miserable."

"Things change," Spike said with a shrug of his shoulder. "I've changed."

"You have but not about her. You've always made you're feelings towards her clear to all of us," Xander said. He started thinking. Since Riley left Spike and Buffy had been patrolling together more. Patrol used to be Spike and Xander. Sometimes Willow, Tara or Giles would come with them instead of Buffy but lately Xander's been with the others alone. "What's going on with you and Buffy?"

Spike looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is how long have you and Buffy been seeing each other behind my back?" Xander asked angrily. He stood up to glare down at Spike.

Spike snorted in amusement. His Xan-pet always the jokester. For a minute he actually thought Xander was serious. When Xander didn't laugh Spike went back to being confused. He sat up straight and placed his arms on his thighs. "Are you serious?"

"This isn't something I'd joke about, Spike. Now answer the damn question!" Xander yelled, his face flushed red with anger.

"Nothing is going on between me and Buffy!" Spike yelled right back. He stood his head barely missing Xander's nose in the process. "I can't believe what you are bloody accusing me of right now."

"If you're not sleeping with her then why the hell are you so concerned about her?" Xander had stopped yelling. He couldn't believe what he was accusing Spike of either. Of course Xander had thought of ways Spike could hurt him but sleeping with one of his friends never made the list.

It was Spike's turn to glare. "Because I understand how she feels. To be betrayed by someone who is supposed to love you. You wouldn't know anything about that though, would you? Since you are the one that does the betraying."

Xander's mouth went slack. "I can't believe you just said that. You know how bad I feel about what I did to Cordelia."

"And how do you think I feel about being accused of cheating?" Spike pushed passed Xander and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Xander asked following Spike.

Spike opened the front door before speaking. "I'm leaving before I say something we'll both regret."

"You're coming back though, right?" Xander asked worriedly.

Spike didn't answer as he closed the door behind him.

Xander was waiting for Spike on the couch when he finally came home. He stood to apologize but Spike walked right passed him into their bedroom. "Spike, don't you think we should talk about we go to bed?" Xander asked as he followed Spike.

"I'm not going to bed," Spike said as he started to pull his clothes from the closet.

"What are you doing?" Xander asked. He watched Spike toss all his clothes onto the bed before grabbing a duffle bag.

While he packed his clothes Spike said, "I've been thinking about your accusation. It got me wondering just why I care that Buffy is hurting. And it hit me. It was one of those things you don't notice until someone says it." He looked at Xander. "I'm in love with Buffy. I know nothing will happen between me and her but it also made me realize that I don't love you. I never loved you."

"Spike, don't say that. You love me, I know you do!" Xander cried. "I'm sorry for what I accused you of. We can just forget I even opened my mouth."

"I'm sorry, Xan, but I can't forget. Staying with you wouldn't be fair to either of us." Spike zipped up his duffle bag. He tossed it over his shoulder and walked towards the door but Xander blocked him. "Move."

Xander shook his head. "I'm not letting you go."

"I told you to move." When Xander didn't Spike pushed passed him. "I'm leaving Sunnydale and this time I'm not coming back."

"But I love you," Xander whispered, frozen where he was.

Spike never looked back at Xander as he walked out the front door.

"I LOVE YOU!" Xander yelled.

Spike jumped back in surprise. "I love you too, whelp." He had been calling Xander's names for the two minutes. Apparently he had zoned out.

"You... you love me?" Xander asked confused. He looked around. "You came back."

"I do live here," Spike said. "Are you okay?"

Xander was hyperventilating. He didn't understand what happened. "No... you left me. You told me you didn't love me, that you loved Buffy."

Spike shook his head. "You git. You got so worked up about the fight that you had a daymare. It wasn't real. I love you, not Buffy."

"It wasn't real?" Xander asked. "It wasn't real." He jumped off the couch and hugged Spike tightly. "I'm so sorry, Spike. If there was a prize for biggest asshole I'd win."

"Agreed, but I forgive you," Spike told him. "I love you too much for your mouth to ruin things between us."

Xander smiled relieved. "Do you think my mouth could its own apology?" His hand found Spike's zipper and unzipped it.

"I think it should," Spike said as he placed his hands on Xander's shoulders and pushed him to his knees. In seconds Spike's eyes were rolling into the back of his head. Xander sure did know how to apologize.

The End


End file.
